Snow
by Toxic-Hibari
Summary: Out in the snow, scowling as he couldn't find his small lover, Hibari Kyoya frowned. Where the hell could a clumsy idiot go without making noise? Hibari wasn't surprised to find to find the boy face-down in the snow. ONE-SHOT. 1827. 2YL


Snow

Summary:- Out in the snow, scowling as he couldn't find his small lover, Hibari Kyoya frowned. Where the hell could a clumsy idiot go without making noise? Hibari wasn't surprised to find to find the boy face-down in the snow. ONE-SHOT. 1827. 2YL

Rated:- T

**The Previous Night**

"_Kyoya!" shouted Tsuna; causing Hibari to look up from the book he was silently reading. "Look! It's snowing!"_

"_It shouldn't be that surprising, Tsunayoshi." Replied Hibari, looking out the window to see the drift of snow hitting it. "It's in the middle of December, so it's quite natural."_

"_But it's so pretty…" mumbled Tsuna, his hands resting on the window ledge as he turned to look at the skylark once more. "Can we go out in it tomorrow?"_

"_Hell no." said Hibari, rolling his eyes. "I'm not willing to catch a cold in that. That would make me a weak Herbivore."_

"_Kyoya!" whined Tsuna, giving him the puppy eyes. "You promised to me that you would stop saying that!"_

"_But it's true." Objected Hibari, yawning. "I'm going to sleep."_

_Translation: End of discussion._

**Today**

Standing out in the snow, Hibari Kyoya smiled. Just where could he have gone to? Sure, he knew that Tsuna wanted to go out in the snow today, but to go without him? Especially when no one else was here to watch him?

Taking a short trip to New York for Christmas may have not been a good idea. Tsuna was most likely lost. Perhaps he had run into trouble? No, that couldn't be it. It seemed Hibari was missing something very obvious…

THUD.

Spitting the snow out from his mouth, Hibari got back up and looked to see what he had tripped over. He wasn't shocked to see a boy face-down in the snow, sniffling.

"Tsunayoshi, why are you just lying there?"

"I-It's icy and- ACHOO! – I c-can't get up!" whined Tsuna, sniffling. "N-No one else walked past and… ung… I couldn't g-get up s-so…"

Hibari rolled his eyes, now questioning on how he managed to get up himself. Kneeling down, he stretched his hands out and barely wobbled when Tsuna grabbed onto them, pulling the boy up and hugging him to his chest.

"I think some tea and a hot water bottle would be good for you…" murmured Hibari softly, his lips brushing of Tsuna's ear as he shivered from the cold. "You should have known better Tsunayoshi… These clothes aren't warm enough…"

"B-But… I wanted to go out in the snow… and you didn't want to come out and I didn't w-want to wake you-" Tsuna sneezed once more, sniffling.

"Let's go inside…" said Hibari, his warm breath making Tsuna shiver once more.

"H-Hai…"

**Hired out Apartment**

"ACHOO!"

Hibari watched as Tsuna, covered his nose in an attempt to make it warm. It was pathetic, the Vongola Decimo hadn't been able to fall ill easily before, and then staying in the snow for a long period of time had?

"Drink up, Herbivore." Said Hibari nonchalantly, standing by a kettle and frowning when it didn't boil as fast as he wanted. Stupid Kettle, maybe he should yell Herbivore at it or something! And just when he was about to-

"K-Kyoya! Don't shout it!" Hibari's eyebrow twitched. Screw Hyper Intuition, Hyper Intuition was just a fancy word for being Psychic.

After a couple minutes of agonized waiting (Hibari still wanted to yell at the damn kettle, but it simply wasn't happening with Tsuna around), he filled a hot water bottle up, placing a furry bird cover over it before tossing it at Tsuna, wanting to face-palm when he didn't even notice it, allowing it to hit his head.

"Ow…"

"You Intuition is acting funny." Said Hibari with a sigh. Really, he just wanted to scream Herbivore, but he really couldn't call him that, could he?

"A-Ah…" Tsuna snuggled into his hot water bottle, sniffling like mad. Hibari rolled his eyes at the innocent act as he made _more_ green tea.

"Go. To. Bed." Muttered Hibari. "We'll get take-out."

"B-But-" SNEEZE. Hibari gritted his teeth and tugged at Tsuna's hair before picking him up and forcibly dragging him to the room. Placing him on top of the bed, Hibari handed him the T.V remote and then marched out again, leaving Tsuna in a sneezing mess.

What did he want to order now? Chinese? Indian? Something from the Chip-Shop? Hmmm…

Just order them all, who knows what Tsunayoshi would like when ill. Hibari knew he could be quite fussy. Maybe he should pop out and but some instant hot chocolate… Oh, and he'll need some more green tea-

Since when did Hibari Kyoya think about someone else's feelings? Absurd!

But he shrugged it off. He'd be nice… Just this once.

**Night Time, Bedroom**

Hibari opened the door slowly, only to be greeted by a sneeze. Looking around, he saw Tsuna sitting at the window, a blanket wrapped round him as he admired the snow. Hibari smiled slightly and ruffled out the snow from his hair before making the most obvious BANG noise by slamming the door.

"K-Kyoya!" Tsuna jumped, shivering. He sniffled and a trace of scent from the Take-out came to him. "W-What is that…?"

"Chinese, Indian and Chippy." Said Hibari, plonking all the food on the bed as Tsuna gaped at him. "I just got Tandoori, Pakora and peppered chicken legs from the Indian and Chinese, but from the chip stop I picked up Fish suppers, sausage suppers, battered Pizza-"

"Kyoya, I can't eat all that!" gaped Tsuna, but his stomach was saying differently. His stomach practically growled at the thought of eating so much, making him blush brightly.

"-and I also picked up half a dozen hot chocolates and cappuccinos." Finished Hibari, watching Tsuna drool. "Eat up."

After around ten minutes of getting snuggled down, Hibari smirked at the sight of Tsuna cramming fish in his mouth, sneezing every so often and sniffling.

"Remind me not to kiss you tonight." Said Hibari, causing Tsuna to look at him in confusion. "Let me think… Your ill, your breath smells of meat and you're all sniffly. See the point now?"

"H-Hai…"

"But I'll give you this." Hibari leaned over, and hugged Tsuna tightly in his arms, whispering in his ear. "Don't leave the Apartment without me again."

"Tsuna sneezed.

"Fine, but you have to come out in the snow." Argued Tsuna. Hibari contemplated it.

"Very well." He said, his mood flickering at the thought. "We'll go in the damn Herbivore's Snow."

* * *

><p>AN: Yup, I know, no real plot, but I was bored~

Care to leave a review~? Thank chuu~ 1827 fluffy moments in fluffy snow~


End file.
